Two Brown Orbs
by cheap tricks
Summary: FRUITY WARNING! One-shot. Ron decides to express his feeling to Hermione but they get detention. Will things heat up? R&R Note my warning


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I just saw HP3! It was awesome! Hermione's so hot… Ahhhhhhhh…

Anyway, when Ron and Hermione's hands touched, it inspired me to write this one-shot. **Chi Yagami's** _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ also inspired this. Chi, don't sue me; I'm not copying your story.

****

WARNING: R for fruitiness. Heh.

Now, onto the fic!!!

================

----------------------------

================

****

Two Brown Orbs

-**cheap tricks**

================

----------------------------

================

He _had_ to tell her. Today.

It wasn't anything bad. Oh no. And it wasn't a request about homework either. And even though they were best friends, what more was there to say? What else could Mr. Ronald Weasley possibly want?

A lot more.

Ron and Hermione walked down the hall hand-in-hand. Well, not _exactly_ hand-in-hand. Ron's fingers were gently brushing against hers, as if in the manner to say, "Would you like to walk down the hall together, hand-in-hand?"

Of course, Hermione had no knowledge of this gesture whatsoever. She increased her pace and headed towards the classroom.

Ron sighed and fell several steps behind her. Now he'd never have the chance to tell her. Not with Professor McGonagall nosing about.

Hermione took her usual place next to Harry, and Ron three seats behind them.

Professor McGonagall swiftly entered the room.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, class," she said in her usual stern voice.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Professor," everyone replied, dull as ever.

She wasted no time in beginning the lesson.

Ron yawned. It was another boring day, and Professor McGonagall's rant wasn't helping. Today they would be learning how to transform chairs into teacups. What use this skill would come in, he had no idea.

"Now, if your teacups have wooden legs," she was saying, "I will take off hachi. The smallest mistake I won't count off for is if your teacup is too small or too big. Break your teacup and you fail."

She walked around the classroom, watching them all. Hermione of course was the first one to change her chair into a white teacup with blue flowers.

Ron began to nod off as Professor McGonagall said something about getting extra points for pretty patterns. He jerked his head up when she glanced his way.

He pulled out his wand and began mumbling random junk. He hadn't been listening when she'd taught them the spell.

"…furansu pan…" What had McGonagall said?

Ron sighed and pulled out a spare bit of parchment. He dipped Pig's latest feather into the ink and began writing.

Now, Professor McGonagall had seen all of this: Ron's laziness, the parchment, and his frequent glances at the back of Miss Granger's head. She knew where this was going, but she wanted to wait and make sure.

Ron put the quill down and looked at his note. He just hoped Hermione wouldn't freak. He folded the parchment just so, and created a tiny paper airplane. He sent the plane flying in Hermione's direction. But before it could make a safe landing on her desk, a hand reached out and snatched it up.

His eyes widened with fear as Professor McGonagall, note in hand, walked away and made herself comfy at her desk. Ron's eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets as he watched her unfold the note.

Professor McGonagall smiled to herself as she read. It was exactly as she predicted.

__

Dear Hermione, -- the note began,

__

There's something I've always wanted to tell you; I've just never had the courage to do so. You see, ever since we met, I've gotten this pit in my stomach, like something's missing. I've tried so hard to get rid of it! I don't know what caused it. I've tried to confine in Harry, but it's just not the same.

Over the summers I've been doing a lot of soul-searching. I think I know why the pit is there. I am missing something – rather someone – and that someone is… you.

I can't seem to stop these strange desires. Every time I see you, I want to smell your hair, or hold you in my arms, or kiss your sweet lips. Hai, it's true. Hermione, I love you.

I don't care what Draco Malfoy or anyone else says. He's the baka inu for all I know! Hermione, I want to be with you. I just didn't really know how to tell you. I hope you understand.

Love always,

Ron

PS. Eat this note before Malfoy gets his dirty paws on it, will you?

Professor McGonagall smiled. She turned around to face her fireplace. She then laid Ron's note in the burning storm.

Ron gasped. Now Hermione would never know… And worst of all, a teacher knew! Surely he'd be expelled or something.

At the end of class, Ron and Hermione were called up to her desk.

"Mister Weasley," she began, "you will report to my office directly after lunch for your detention. It will be during your normally scheduled free time."

"But Professor McGonagall," Hermione persisted, "Ron wasn't doing anything!"

"Miss Granger, he wasn't paying attention, he was passing notes, and he was muttering something about French bread! His detention will not be wasted, though," she continued. "Miss Granger, you will tutor him during the three-hour session."

"But—" Ron started.

"But nothing, Mister Weasley. Gomen, Miss Granger. However, I can assure you your time in detention won't be a total loss."

And with the –SWISH– of her emerald cloak, she had left the room, leaving two baffled Gryffindors.

"Gomen, Hermione. I didn't mean to get you into trouble," Ron said, avoiding her gaze.

"It's okay," she replied, giving him a friendly smile. "I didn't have any plans anyway."

Ron smiled back.

"Come on. Onaka ga suite imasu."

During hiru gohan, they told Harry about their double detention. He just laughed and showed them his latest letter from Sirius. He was currently somewhere that sounded like the Bahamas.

"Gomen for bailing on you, mate," Ron apologized.

"Hey, maybe you could help Ginny prep for her OWLS," Hermione suggested.

All three of them laughed and ate their lunch happily.

After hiru gohan, they went their separate ways: Harry to the library and the other two to the Transfiguration classroom.

Professor McGonagall merely jerked her head towards the desks before getting up and saying something about running errands.

They heard the –CLICK– of the lock and fading footsteps.

Ron sank down on an empty chair and began to take his black robe off. It was way too hot in here. Then he pulled off his gray sweater, untucked his white collared shirt, and unbuttoned a few buttons.

Hermione was too busy flipping through schoolbooks to notice his change in appearance. Her black robe was slung over the back of her chair, her nice curves revealed.

Ron dropped his tie he'd taken off and stared. Hermione was too… He couldn't even think of a word to describe her. Beautiful, hai, but even more so.

She finally seemed to remember McGonagall's instructions and turned to face him. She couldn't help but notice his shirt was unbuttoned a bit too low, showing part of his well-developed chest. She also couldn't help staring.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

She snapped back to reality and began to ask him random questions from a study guide.

After about an hour, the pair had become weary. Their brains were exhausted, and the room was hotter than ever. Now, Hermione's sweater and tie lay upon her robe, too. She untucked her shirt and wiped a bead of sweat from her face.

"Why is it so hot in here?"

'It's you,' Ron thought. 'You've got the hottest body I've ever seen.'

Maybe spending two more hours alone with her in an empty classroom wasn't so bad after all.

"Ron, it's burning up in here," she said.

He only nodded. It was hot, but just like the air-conditioning was broken. Nothing more.

Hermione began to feel tired. She told Ron she was going to lie down. The truth be told, she wasn't really tired. Her emotions were confusing her. Part of her said that Ron was her best friend and nothing more, part of her said that he hated her and that's why they'd been in so many fights, and a third part of her said that she had these strange feelings about him. Feelings of… love? Nah…

She eventually drifted off to sleep. Ron sat down next to her, watching her every move. He brushed a few hairs away from her face. He wanted to tell her so badly. But if Professor McGonagall knew, she was bond to keep a watchful eye around them.

Hermione's dreams turned into nightmares. She woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. She'd managed to startle Ron, who had been just about to nod off himself.

"Hermione! What's wrong?! Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling in front of her, so that their eyes were level.

"Oh, Ron!" she sobbed, breaking down into his chest. "It was awful! I failed all of my exams!"

"Shh…" Ron put his arms around her and helped her stand up. He held her close as she cried into his shirt. He began stroking her hair, trying to comfort her.

"It was like being in Hell," she continued. "Draco Malfoy was throwing his usual insults, but my friends were too! Harry was saying how stupid I was and how I'm such a bookworm—"

"Ie," Ron breathed softly.

"—And you were fighting with me again, saying that I'm worthless and stupid, and how you never got over your rat—"

"No!" he said again, much louder this time. "Hermione, that's not true! You're a wonderful person! You're smart, and funny, and kind! You're just under a lot of stress, studying day and night for the exams! You just need rest."

"I hope so…"

Ron put a finger underneath her chin and tilted her head towards his.

"Listen, Hermione. Stop worrying! I don't think you're worthless and stupid! You mean much more to me than that! In fact, I…"

But once again, the fear of rejection held him back.

"You what?" Hermione asked, her two brown orbs peering into his crystal blue ones. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hermione… I… I'm in love with you!"

There! He'd said it. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction.

She wasn't _too_ shocked… Okay, so she was shocked. Ron, in love with her! She'd only thought about it a few times. She didn't know what to say. Did she love him back? She didn't have enough time to do deep soul-searching, but she had to figure something out.

"Ron?"

He opened his eyes.

"Ron, how long have you known about this… feeling?" she asked.

He stared at her. Surely by now she would've freaked. Unless…

"Um, since I first met you… Well, actually, I just had a crush on you until last summer. That's when I knew."

She looked lost and confused, like she was searching her feelings. Ron sighed.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to sort all of this out. She searched around in her heart, for any feelings of love for Ron. Hai! There was something there! It wasn't strong, but it was growing.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hermione?" he asked. He sounded nervous.

"Hmm…"

"Can I kiss—"

He was cut off by a pair of warm lips meeting his. Hermione was kissing him! It was soft and gentle, as if she wasn't sure she was doing the right thing. He reassured her by deepening the kiss. They parted and looked at each other.

"That felt good," she said, now knowing where her heart lay.

"Better than when you punched Malfoy three years ago?"

"Definitely," she grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Ureshi," he replied.

"Ron, I think… No, I _know_ for sure, that I'm in love with you, too."

The second kiss was deeper and more passionate. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer, as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Lucky there aren't any windows," she murmured.

Their mouths parted open slightly, allowing each other in. Their tongues danced on each other as both of them felt a rage of sensation flow through them.

When they finally stopped, Ron was going crazy. He had to control himself. She seemed lost in her own thoughts, until he stroked her cheek. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hermione," he started.

"Yes?"

"You know, we still have an hour left," he said softly, smiling inward.

She sat on top of a desk and gave him that 'I'm-an-innocent-angel-don't-even-think-about-it' look.

He smiled at her. She wasn't going to get away.

He approached her and put on his best puppy-dog face. He took her hands in his and kissed her softly.

"Please?" he breathed.

"First of all, someone could walk in on us. Second of all, we're too young! And what if… if…"

He knew he'd won. He kissed the hot spot on her neck where he knew she couldn't resist. She leaned her head over, allowing him to nuzzle further. She sighed. He'd gotten her. She wondered if they were going to regret this…

"Okay, okay. You win," she said. "But nothing below the waist! I'm not used to… Well, I've never felt this way before!"

He nodded. He guided her hands up to the top button of his shirt, moving her fingers so that she unbuttoned it. Halfway down, he let go of her hands, and she finished it on her own. He threw his shirt onto a nearby desk.

She looked at him. He was like an angel… her angel. He pressed her head on his chest and began to stroke her hair again. She traced circles on his bare skin with her finger. He was so soft.

"Ron," she said shakily, "I'm ready…"

He nodded. He'd heard from his brothers that girls were most affected by this. He'd heard a lot of stuff from his brothers that he had thought was gross back then, but now it seemed useful.

"Don't worry; I'll be slow and gentle," he replied.

"I trust you so…"

She stepped back and took his hands. She placed them on her shirt collar, her own hands dropping to her side.

He nodded. His fingers were shaking. He didn't want to hurt her, yet he felt a desire for her body. Ron ran that thought through his head again, realizing how hentai it was. Oh well.

He undid the first few buttons, seeing her soft skin. The next button to go revealed her bra. It was white. He stopped, thinking about his prize that lay beneath it. That only made him want her more.

He quickly unbuttoned the rest, and placed her shirt to the side. He turned back to her and gaped. She was beautiful. She had her head turned to the side and she looked ashamed. Ashamed of what?

"Oh, Ron, gomen," she said softly. He tilted her head.

"For what? Being small?"

She only nodded.

"Hermione, I don't care about that! You're still the most beautiful girl I've ever met," he said, kissing her. "But I think it'd be easier if we laid down."

She held in her cries as much as she could. She found that a burning desire had grown down in between her legs, and she didn't know how long she could last.

He finally stopped, and moved his mouth back up to hers, slipping his tongue in.

Hermione finally had enough sense to glance up to the clock and see that they only had thirty minutes left.

"Ron," she said into his mouth.

He removed his tongue and looked at her. She pointed to the clock, indicating that they needed to stop and get dressed. He nodded, and started to get up.

However, his belt had somehow snagged onto her skirt, so that they were latched to each other.

"Gomen," he mumbled, trying to unhook his belt. The burning sensation had almost left her. That is, until he touched her there.

It was a complete accident. He'd been trying to unhook the belt when his hand slipped. As soon as he touched her, the burning started up in him, too. His belt came loose and fell to the floor.

He looked in her eyes and saw she wanted it, too. She nodded, and he unzipped his pants and took off his shoes and socks.

He placed them and his boxers on the rest of his clothes. Then he watched Hermione take off her shoes. When she reached for her skirt, he spoke.

"May I?" he asked. She nodded. He pulled off her skirt and tights, leaving a pair of white panties. When he finally pulled off those, he knew they had to do it or he'd go crazy.

They did this for a while, until they only had ten minutes left.

They put back on their clothes and sat down at the desks.

Professor McGonagall entered the room only moments later.

"I hope you two behaved yourselves. My errands took longer than I thought," she said. "You two are dismissed.

Hermione left first, but before Ron could get out the door, Professor McGonagall pulled him aside.

"Mister Weasley, your secret is safe with me," she whispered.

Ron gasped, but hurried out the door after his lover. When he caught up to her, her hand slipped into his.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," he replied, a slight pink appearing on his cheeks.

They continued walking down the hall, hand-in-hand.

================

----------------------------

================

A/N: Hey, this was my first fic, so please don't flame me. I've never written a fruit before, so that's why it sucked. Please review and give me tips on how to make it better! At first it was full-blow, but FF.net said no NC-17 stuff, so I cut that out

-**cheap tricks**


End file.
